blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2: The Hesitant Cat
Synopsis A woman known as Elena, hires Sven Vollfied to rescue her sister. Train Heartnet helps Saya Minatsuki take down Preta Ghoul, a murderer with corrosive powers. Summary At night, a police officer sees an eerie-looking man, terrorizing a young girl. The man attacks and kills him. Saya Minatsuki introduces herself as a sweeper to Train Heartnet. They talk for a bit and Saya states that they are very much alike. Before Train can inquire why she thinks that, the sweeper leaves, but not after drinking Train's milk. The next day, Sven Vollfied is at the diner, talking with Tanya. He leaves and decides to earn money by doing small time work. At the Cait Sith cafe, the sweepers are hesitant to pursue Preta Ghoul. Saya enters the cafe and takes Preta's bounty poster, much to everyone's shock. Sven arrives moments later and asks Annette Pias, the owner, if there are any big targets. The woman replies that they are all gone. Outside, a blonde woman is running. Sven decides to choose from the small targets, but a large sweeper takes the poster he chose. As he is leaving, the blonde woman enters and begs the large man to help her. He agrees, but is instantly knocked out by the gang chasing the woman. Sven saves her and she rewards him by buying him food. She introduces herself as Elena and asks if he could help her save her sister, before offering him a large sum of money as a reward. The sight of such an amount causes Sven to spit his coffee on her face. Train is walking through the city, thinking about Saya's words. A man from Chronos gives him a new assignment and leaves. After cleaning up, Elena sits down with Annette and Sven and tells them the whole story. Her sister was kidnapped by Torneo Rudman, hence why she can not call the police. Sven agrees to help her, which excites Elena and causes her to blurt out "Rins". Sven asks her who this Rins is, but Elena states that she meant to say that her hair rinse smells good. This however, does not fly with Annette. Train and Saya meet again and Saya talks about her latest target: Target. Train asks her if she will kill the criminal, to which Saya replies that killing is not a sweeper's job. Train is not convinced. Saya tracks down Preta, who proves be a dangerous opponent. As he is about to kill her, Train shoots to stop him. Preta shows him that the bullets are harmless to him. Saya shoots up, sending a heavy object down on the criminal, apprehending him. The police arrive and arrest Preta as the two gunslingers watch. Train asks Saya why she did not shoot. Saya replies that she simply did not want to. Train then asks her why she thinks they are alike and she replies that it is because they enjoy being on rooftops. They part ways. As Train is walking, He encounters Number II,Belze Rochefort, who asks him why he ignored his mission. Belze then tells him that he will let it slide this time, before giving him a new mission. Annette asks Sven if he is sure he wants to help Elena, who she is suspicious of. Sven tells her that his gentleman's code does not allow him to abandon an innocent girl. Elena tells him she wants to accompany him. He agrees and the two leave together. At a mansion, Train aims his gun at the young, blonde girl. Character Appearances Trivia *Sven just misses meeting Saya, who took Preta Ghoul's bounty from Annette's bounty board. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Epis [[Category:Episodes